


Something Sweet and Something You Need

by steelballrun



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelballrun/pseuds/steelballrun
Summary: Gaius confesses his feelings to Ludger after a little push from Leia. Elle is happy with her two new dads.





	

When Ludger had first revealed his feelings for the king of Rieze Maxia, he had thought nothing would come of it— rather, he had been too preoccupied with Elle’s disappearance to hope or even consider the possibility. Gaius had only found out because he’d been such a mess of feelings at the time, and the secret of his silly crush getting out had been the absolute least of his worries.  


  
In fact, Ludger had forgotten he’d even told anyone about it. It had just been one of the things that came tumbling out of his mouth when Leia and Jude had asked him about how he was feeling, and, of course, journalist-to-the-core Leia had spilled that particular detail to the object of his affections.  


  
So, nearly a month after the group had returned from Canaan and mostly gone their separate ways, Ludger had been more than prepared to cut ties with the king and leave his feelings hanging. But when the playboy king himself had shown up at Ludger’s apartment with a bouquet of roses in one hand and a box of expensive-looking hair dye in the other, the latter had been understandably bemused.  


  
“...Gaius?” he’d asked, cautiously confused— but allowing himself to be hopeful.  


  
A practiced throat-clearing had greeted him in response. “Ludger,” the taller man had said, in an overly-kingly manner, “I have come to give a formal response to what Leia strongly believes was a confession of your feelings.”  
Ludger had had to try very, very hard to keep a straight face then.  


  
“I am aware that this was not recent,” he’d continued, “and so, I operate under the assumption that your feelings still remain.  


  
“Some time ago, I told you I was pleased to consider you my friend.” Here, he’d shifted a little, hesitant. “This was… not a lie. However, it would be dishonest to say that I do not harbor an affection for you that goes beyond the boundaries of both camaraderie and friendship. As both a king and a common man, I feel now that it’s my responsibility to tell you this… so that you might respond accordingly."  


  
And now, Gaius again clears his throat, and thrusts the gifts he'd come bearing towards Ludger. "I also seem to have feelings for you, Ludger."  


  
The now-amused, but still rather touched man smiles. "Thank you, Gaius. Although, aren't these gifts a little over-the—"  


  
"Nonsense! You deserve only the best," the king says as Ludger takes the gifts, "and I have done my best to provide it. If you require more, I'd be happy to give it to you."  


  
Deciding that maybe he needs a little bit of a push, Ludger stands up on his tiptoes for a moment to press his lips to Gaius'. When he pulls away, he assures him, "This is more than enough."  


  
"I'm glad to hear it," murmurs Gaius, a blush on his face even as he leans down to kiss Ludger again. Briefly, Ludger wonders about him and how many other people he's kissed before. He's thought about it before, but now he pushes it out of his mind in favor of how Gaius' lips are softer than anything but taste of Duval's hard liquor.  


  
Ludger is, quite frankly, enjoying himself.  


  
Shoving the hair dye into the pocket of his pajama pants, he backs into the apartment and pulls Gaius inside with him, not wanting to break the kiss. Behind the king's back, he closes and locks the door before pulling him closer with his now-free hand.  


  
Unfortunately, though, before Ludger can lose himself in the way their lips move together or how large Gaius' hands are when they're gripping his waist, there's a noise behind him, accompanied by a little girl's voice.  
"Hey Ludger? Who's at the door...?"  


  
Both sets of eyes are wide open in a moment, staring into each other in panic at how Ludger had clearly closed the door far too loudly. He knows that behind his back, Elle is emerging from what used to be Ludger's bedroom and rubbing her eyes tiredly like she always does when she's just woken up. He hurriedly separates from Gaius in an attempt to salvage his dignity in front of Elle.  


  
But it's far too late for that, and Elle is now squinting sleepily at both men's flushed faces. She's silent for a few moments, then a few more, and eventually a solid, awkward, twenty seconds, the cogs in her brain working hard despite her having just woken up.  


  
"...So are you two like a couple or something now?" She yawns once.  


  
Well, Elle always has disliked complicating matters. Ludger can't help but give her an affectionate smile as she demands, "Ludger, why didn't you tell me you had a crush on His Majesty? I would have totally helped you out!"  


  
"S- sorry about that, Elle," is all he can manage to say. Beside him, Gaius lets out a stifled "Pfft," but promptly stops when Ludger elbows him discreetly.  


  
"I guess I can forgive you just this once, but we promised no secrets, so don't forget next time," she tells him. Then, veering away from Ludger, "Your Highness, did you give Ludger those flowers?"  


  
"Why, yes, I did." He straightens up now, looking significantly less embarrassed than Ludger and a little relieved at Elle's nonchalant reaction. "I was under the impression that roses signified passion."  


  
Elle sighs. "Yeah, but is that really what you're going for? Don't you know Ludger likes the thoughtful type? You should have got him Everblooms for your undying love, or something like that. Plus, gifts should be something sweet _and ___something you need."  


  
"That's precisely why I also purchased this hair dye!" protests the king, clearly more than a little miffed at having his thoughtfulness called into question. He reaches behind Ludger's back, hand brushing gratuitously against his ass, to pull the box of dye out of his pocket and show it to Elle. "I even used this... GHS information network Elympios is so fond of in order to ascertain which brand was best.  


  
"As for the flowers..." He puts the dye on the table and crosses his arms. "You speak wise words. Leia didn't— er, rather, my kingly knowledge is not oriented towards such matters."  


  
The little girl's hands rest triumphantly on her hips now. "Just ask me next time! I'll tell you how to sweep Ludger off his feet!"

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this on my Google Drive FOR-fucking-EVER. I just happened to reread this and remember that it actually wasn't that bad, lol. I might write a tiny extra chapter for this because I'm a sucker for dad!Ludger especially when he's with Gaius... and Gaius with Elle is just.... pff I just made myself blush thinking about how cute it is. At some point, I'll definitely continue this as a mini-series I think.
> 
> Check out my very free, very gay novel: https://www.smashwords.com/books/view/775542


End file.
